


Ajakan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Family Reunions
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Mereka semua punya pasangan masing-masing, hanya aku yang tidak. Aku tidak mungkin pergi sendiri."





	Ajakan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff, pasca lulus Hogwarts.

"Jadi, Isla, minggu depan keluargaku mengadakan acara makan-makan sekeluarga besar, seperti biasa."

Siang itu, Charlie dan Isla sedang makan-makan di salah satu restoran di London. Charlie belum lama ini pulang dari Rumania untuk liburan musim panas, dan seperti kebiasaan mereka selama beberapa tahun terakhir, mereka akan bertemu untuk melepas rindu. Surat yang selalu rajin mereka kirim memang cukup untuk menghibur selama berbulan-bulan mereka tidak bertemu, tetapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda dengan pertemuan fisik.

Isla mengerjap. "Lalu?"

"Bill akan datang bersama Fleur."

"Ya."

"Percy akan datang dengan Audrey."

"Mm-hmm."

"George akan datang dengan Angelina, Ron akan datang dengan Hermione, dan Ginny tentu saja akan datang dengan Harry. Mereka juga akan membawa anak-anak mereka."

"Oke, lalu?"

"Mereka semua punya pasangan masing-masing, hanya aku yang tidak," lanjut Charlie diiringi dehaman pelan. "Aku tidak mungkin pergi sendiri."

Isla mengangkat alis.

"Ayolah, Isla, aku tahu kau tahu ke mana arah pembicaraanku ini."

Decak pelan keluar dari mulut Isla. "Susah sekali ya buatmu untuk bicara terus terang kalau kau ingin aku datang bersamamu?"

Charlie terkekeh. "Tapi mau, 'kan?"

"Berisik. Tentu saja iya."


End file.
